Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde lo ocurrido en "Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido" pero Coop sigue afectado por los hechos, cuando las cosas parecen empezar a mejorar ocurre lo peor...
1. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v1

**_Suena la alarma, Coop se levanta de la cama y se quita la muñequera, después de un largo tiempo, ya no tiene que usarla, se la queda mirando por unos segundos igualmente..._**

Coop: (Siente el olor que tiene) ¡Puaj! ¡Esta cosa huele horrible! (La tira a la basura)

De repente Coop escucha a alguien tirando piedras pequeñas a la ventana, Coop la abre para ver qué pasa...

Fiona: (está junto con Dennis y tiene un balón de Basket en la mano) Ey, recuperado, ¿Juegas?

Coop: Por supuesto, ya voy

Coop baja y junto a sus dos amigos se ponen a jugar al basket, es un partido entretenido, la mayoría de los puntos los hace Fiona.

Dennis: Bueno, Fiona gana, voy a traer agua. ¿Quieren?

Coop y Fiona: (cansados) Seguro...

Dennis: ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Fiona: Así que, ¿No más Coop el manco?

Coop: Bueno, Coop el manco te salvó de unos robots ¿Y quién dice Coop el manco?

Fiona: Nadie jaja, tranquilo (le da un codazo) Solo te molesto...

Coop: Ehehe está bien, uno se pone a la defensiva cuando estás acostumbrado a Harley y a Lorne, o incluso a Sr. Gato...

Fiona: Sí, ese gato, qué lástima que no haya forma de deshacerse de él

Coop: Créeme, lo he intentado, si no funcionó dejarlo en Gatunus, creo que nada sirve

Fiona: (en broma) ¿Alguna vez haz intentado matarlo?

Coop: (empieza a recordar lo ocurrido en la Dimensión 24N) Emm no... Bueno, él sí ha intentado matarme varias veces jeje

Fiona: Deberíamos devolverle el favor ¿No crees? ¡Vendetta! Ñañaña (ve la cara de asustado de Coop) Ey, solo estoy jugando...

Coop: (incómodo) Sí jeje, escucha, tengo que... Buscar algo adentro... Ya vuelvo (se va caminando rápido)

Fiona: Espera... Ugh...

Dennis: (vuelve con 3 botellas de agua) ¿Y Coop?

Fiona: No lo sé, hice un chiste sobre matar a Sr. Gato, cosa que ambos sabemos que no se puede hacer, y se espantó, sigue así...

Dennis: Iré a hablar con él...

Dennis entra a la casa y va al cuarto de Coop, este está sentado en el piso pensando...

Dennis: Coop ¿Qué pas-

Coop: ¿Ella sabe?

Dennis: Debería saberlo, ¿No crees?

Coop: ¿Entonces le dijiste?

Dennis: ¿Qué? ¡No! Eres mi mejor amigo... Bueno, quizás haya dicho que cosas malas pasaron en la dimensión 24N...

Coop: ¡Dennis!

Dennis ¿Qué? Si es cierto, tienes que decirle...

Coop: (piensa en Coop24N por unos segundos) ¿Cómo le hablo sobre este tipo Dennis? Un tipo que me dio una paliza, un asesino, sádico, quien perdió a todos y a los que tenía los dejó atrás y ya no le queda nada...

Dennis: (señala a Coop) Ese no eres tú...

Coop pone una mirada de sorpresa, siente que necesitaba oír algo como eso, esa mirada pasa a una de determinación.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Fiona: Dennis, voy a preguntarle a Coop lo ocurrido, y no vas a detenerme...

Dennis: Uhh... Está bien, pregúntale...

Coop sale de su casa y camina hacia Fiona, casualmente ella también está yendo hacia él...

Coop y Fiona: (al unísono) ¿Podemos hablar? (se quedan unos segundos en silencio)

Fiona: Por favor... ¿Lugar del karate?

Coop: Lugar del karate...

Los dos caminan un rato por el bosque hasta llegar a ese lugar (El del episodio "Captura al Gato") y se sientan en un tronco...

Fiona: Así que...

Coop: Quizás te preguntes qué pasa, o quizás no... ¿Recuerdas hace 6 meses cuando volví de la Dimensión 24N luego de haber estado ahí dos días?

Fiona: (le sigue el juego) Sí, me acuerdo...

Coop: Bueno, la razón por la que no dije nada es porque... (se deprime) Cosas malas pasaron allí, es por eso que me asusté con tu chiste hace rato.

Fiona: ¿Qué pasó? (le toma la mano)

Coop: (suspira) ¿Por dónde empiezo? Nomás entrar vi como mataban a un gato alienígena, todo estaba destruido... Segundos más tarde conocí a la versión de mí mismo en aquella realidad

Fiona: ¿Y él como era?

Coop: Él era... Alguien herido... Él es el que mató al primer gato que mencioné, también mató a otros gatos más, bastantes gatos más y...

Fiona: Y...

Coop: Mató a Sr. Gato Fiona

Fiona: (se sorprende y se acuerda del chiste, se arrepiente bastante) Ay no Coop, lo siento mucho, te juro que no lo sabía...

Coop: (suspira) Está bien...

Fiona: Pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué esa versión tuya asesinó al Sr. Gato de aquella dimensión?

Coop: Eso es lo que más me ha estado afectando, verás... Sr. Gato había gobernado el planeta y lo primero que hizo fue mandar a un gato a mi- digo su casa... Ellos... Mataron a mi papá y-y..y...

Fiona: ¿Y a quién?

Coop: (se le ponen los ojos llorosos y empieza a hablar rápido) Te mataron a tí, en frente de sus ojos, lo ví en sus recuerdos cuando Sr. Gato le puso una máquina en su cabeza y-

Fiona: (lo interrumpe con un fuerte abrazo, ella también se siente mal por escuchar todo eso) ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes Cooper?

Coop: (suspira) Tenía miedo de saber cómo me mirarías, qué pensarías de mí, al ver en qué se convirtió al perder a las personas que quería, a veces me asusta el hecho de que somos la misma persona...

Fiona: (le pone una mano en la cara y lo mira a los ojos) Esto no cambia nada, sigues siendo el mejor chico que conozco y nada va a cambiar eso...

Coop: (le agarra la mano) Gracias...

Se dieron otro abrazo y Coop siguió contando más detalles de lo ocurrido... Más tarde cuando se están yendo Coop ve que hay algo de humo atrás de los árboles, cuando investiga ve que hay una marca negra en el piso, tiene la forma de su cabello pero es un poco más grande. Coop termina de verlo y se va...

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Dennis y Coop están jugando al fútbol

Dennis: Bueno, felicidades por lo bien que funcionó aquello (imita a Coop) "Bueno, gracias Dennis, veo que tenías razón como siempre"

Coop: Gracias... Sí, lamento haberte acusado de ser un soplón pero por ahora... (le da una patada a la pelota y anota un gol) Goooolll

Dennis: (agarra la pelota) Ese es un juego que se puede jugar de a dos, bueno, en realidad se debe jugar de a dos o má- (algo pincha la pelota) ¡Hey! ¡Es nuevo!

Coop: (se da vuelta y ve a Sr. Gato en el techo) ¡Sr. Gato!

Sr. Gato: Meowhahaha

Coop: ¡Baja aquí rata calva y solitaria!

Sr. Gato le tira un dardo pero Coop mueve el pie evitando que le dé.

Coop: ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Se te acaban las ideas!

Sr. Gato gruñe y se arroja hacia Coop, intercambian algunos golpes pero Coop se lo quita de encima y lo arroja. Sr. Gato se ríe y se mete en los arbustos, metiéndose en el bosque...

Dennis: Eh... Quizás tenga una pelota de repuesto.

Coop: Está bien u-

Se escuchan ruidos de arma láser y a Sr. Gato gritar, el felino sale de los arbustos asustadísimo y rápidamente se mete a la casa...

Coop: ¿Pero qué-

De los arbustos sale alguien encapuchado quien revela ser nada más y nada menos que Coop24N...

Dennis: Coop... ¿Quién es e-

Coop: (muy sorprendido) Quédate detrás mío... (va hacia Coop24N) ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Coop24N: Oh, entonces eres tú, bueno, eventualmente te encontraría, (carga el arma láser y camina dejando a Coop atrás) tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas...

Coop: ¿Qué cosas?

Coop24N: (sigue caminando) Tu gato

Coop: (se le pone en medio) ¡No puedes!

Coop24N: (con una mirada fría) ¿Por qué? (ve que Coop no responde por lo que empieza a caminar pero desde lejos nota que Burt y Millie están dentro de la casa. Se queda sorprendido por lo que se detiene) Está bien, entiendo.

Coop: ¿Uh?

Coop24N: Papá y Molly-

Coop: (corrige) Millie

Coop24N: Están adentro, no voy a hacerlo. Pero te digo esto, más adelante lo haré, (se empieza a ir) y te estoy haciendo un favor así que hazme uno a mí, no te metas en el medio...

Coop24N se va entre los arbustos y rápidamente Dennis viene a hablar con Coop...

Dennis: ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a ti? Es más alto, ¿Esa es la versión tuya de la Dimensión 24N? (Coop no responde) ¿Coop?

Coop está en completo estado de shock...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v2

_**Cuarto de Coop, este está junto a Dennis...**_

Coop: (agarrándose la cabeza) Dennis ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Dennis: Sabes lo que acaba de pasar

Coop: Sí, solo chequeaba si era (sube el tono de voz de repente) verdad el hecho de que este tipo esté aquí ¡¿Cómo?!

Dennis: Eso no es lo importante, el por qué sí lo es...

Coop: Él dijo que se iba a encargar de Sr. Gato...

Dennis: Bueno, con él eso solo puede significar una cosa ¿Verdad?

Coop: Quiere asesinarlo...

Dennis: ... ¿Y tú quieres eso?

Coop: ¿Qu-que? No Dennis, por supuesto que no quiero eso ¿Quién crees que soy?

Dennis: Solo estoy haciendo el terreno, recuerda que yo no conozco al tipo ¿Cuál es tu conflicto con él?

Coop: Él mata, yo no, así de simple.

Dennis: Okay, pero... Es Sr. Gato...

Coop: Sí, lo sé, pero... Simplemente no se siente correcto.

Dennis: Está bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Coop: Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, se fue al bosque. (suspira) Ven mañana temprano conmigo a la pista de skate

Dennis: Está bien

Coop: Ahí podremo- (ve a Sr. Gato asomado en la puerta) Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasó? ¿Quieres respuestas? Pues qué mal, eso sonaría muy conveniente para tí, ¿No crees?

Sr. Gato se va indignado.

Dennis: Estaré ahí Coop (se va)

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Coop está dormido, Sr. Gato entra a su cuarto con un casco en su mano, se sube sigilosamente a la cama y se lo pone. Aprieta un botón y empieza a ver sus recuerdos, se fija algunos recientes pero no encuentra nada, la máquina avisa de que hay irregularidades en los sueños de Coop desde hace 6 meses

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? (va 6 meses atrás en los recuerdos y se sorprende muchísimo)

Sr. Gato empieza a ver lo que Coop pasó en la dimensión 24N, y se da cuenta de quién lo atacó, es Coop pero no el que conoce. Esto lo enoja pero antes de hacer algo se queda a ver todo, ve cerca del final como el Agente 27B le pone el mismo casco que está usando sobre Coop a Coop24N.

Sr. Gato: (sorprendido) Meeeooowww...

Cuando termina (ve su cadáver, ya que Coop24N mató al Agente 27B en aquella realidad) ya son las 6 de la mañana, Coop se está despertando por lo que Sr. Gato rápidamente le quita el casco y se va de la habitación.

Coop: (Se despierta, bosteza y se acuerda de lo ocurrido ayer, cambiando totalmente su cara de recién levantado a una mirada determinada) Tengo que ir con Dennis.

Coop va en skate hasta la pista, al salir Sr. Gato lo sigue sin que se de cuenta. Luego de un rato Coop se encuentra con Dennis, solo están ellos ahí...

Dennis: ¿Viste cómo remodelaron el lugar? Vaya...

Coop: Sip, Dunston tuvo que destruirlo para que decidieran renovarlo

Dennis: Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre ya sabes quién?

Coop: (suspira) No lo sé...

De repente Sr. Gato sale de los arbustos y se para en frente de los chicos.

Dennis: ¿Sr. Gato? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sr. Gato: Meow

Sr. Gato levanta un pequeño dispositivo que proyecta un holograma en el que se ven los recuerdos de Coop en la dimensión 24N...

Coop: Entonces lo sabes...

Sr. Gato: (asiente la cabeza) Meow

Coop: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Sr. Gato saca las garras en una mano pero de repente un disparo láser rompe el dispositivo.

Los tres se dan vuelta y más disparos láser empiezan a salir haciendo que Sr. Gato corra, ahí es cuando Coop24N vuelve a aparecer.

Coop24N: El último que miró mis recuerdos no terminó muy bien...

Coop: (se le pone en frente a Coop24N) Yo también miré tus recuerdos

Coop24N: ¿Qué estás haciendo? (trata de dispararle a Sr. Gato)

Coop: (le pega al arma haciendo que se caiga) No

Coop24N: ¿Qué haces? (ve que Sr. Gato se está escapando) Ugh, no tengo tiempo para esto

Coop24N empuja a Coop, agarra el arma y empieza a perseguir a Sr. Gato disparando.

Sr. Gato: (en pánico) ¡Meow! (esquiva un disparo) ¡Meow! (esquiva otro) ¡Meeeow!

Coop24N sigue disparando pero no acierta ni uno, Sr. Gato se mete adentro de un árbol.

Coop: ¿Ya terminaste?

Coop24N: (Golpea el árbol y no pasa nada) Muévete

Coop24N saca una especie de granada y la tira al árbol.

Coop: ¡No!

Dennis la desvía haciendo que caiga al aire libre.

Coop24N: ¡Cúbranse!

Los tres se cubren en lugares separados y la granada explota tirando disparos láser hacia todos lados, dejando quemaduras en cada rincón del lugar.

Dennis: (sale y va con Coop) Coop, ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí, e-

Coop24N: Tú también ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? (escucha que viene la policía) Maldición, no me importa, no me van a detener...

Coop24N empieza a correr y Coop y Dennis lo persiguen...

Coop: ¡Espera! ¡Solo queremos hablar!

Dennis: ¡Cierto!

Coop24N rápidamente escala un edificio y de repente sale una nave rectangular bastante grande...

Coop: ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué-

Una escalera baja de la nave, Coop24N se sube y se va...

Dennis: ¿También viste eso, no?

Coop: (escucha a la policía más cerca) Nos tenemos que ir.

Ambos vuelven al vecindario.

Dennis: Así que tiene una nave, una bastante grande...

Coop: Sí...

 _ **Con Coop24N...**_

Coop24N está cepillándose los dientes en el baño de su nave, de repente escucha una voz femenina...

Voz de alucinación: Fallaste.

Coop24N: ¿Qu-

Coop24N mira a su alrededor y ve que no hay nadie, se mira en el espejo por unos segundos y molesto cierra la pequeña puerta para taparlo...

 _ **Más tarde, afuera de la casa de Coop...**_

Coop24N está viendo las cosas por fuera, Burt, Millie y Coop están abajo por lo que Coop24N decide entrar por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Coop. Coop24N entra cautelosamente...

Coop: (está entrando al cuarto) Papá ¿En qué parte dejaste el- (ve a Coop24N) ¡Oh por el amor de-

Coop24N: Sí, adelante, grita, buena idea...

Coop: (suspira) Ugh... Te voy a sacar por la puerta principal...

Ambos van bajando por la escalera pero justo Burt los ve, Coop24N se queda helado y no dice nada...

Burt: Wow hijo, no sabía que habías traído un amigo (ve que es más alto) ¿Qué edad tiene?

Coop: Uh... Papá, él es... Cade

Burt: Cade, ¿Huh? ¿Es un estudiante o algo?

Coop: Eh... Sí, estará aquí temporalmente...

Burt: Está bien, que bueno que estés conociendo a nuevas personas... ¿Cómo estás Cade? (a Coop24N le tiemblan las manos) ¿Estás bien?

Coop24N: Y-yo, uh...

Burt: Oh por dios lo siento, mis modales... ¿Qué dices, Cade? ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Coop: Le encantaría (a Coop24N no le gusta la idea, se le nota en la cara)

Burt: Está bien, pondré otro plato, vengan (va a la cocina)

Coop: (camina junto a Coop24N) Solo sigue la corriente...

Los dos se sientan enfrentados...

Millie: Papi ¿Quién es este extraño sentado con nosotros? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a Coop?

Burt: No es un extraño Millie y vaya, tienes razón, no había notado lo parecidos que son

Coop: Sí, es por eso que charlamos, lo vi de lejos y dije "¿Es un espejo?" Hehe

Coop24N: Sí, igual no somos tan parecidos

Millie: Hmph, lo dudo...

Burt: Bueno, Cade, ¿Has comido estofado Burtonberger? (le sirve su plato)

Coop24N: Para ser honesto pap- Señor B, he escuchado sobre su estofado

Burt: ¿En serio? Vaya

Coop24N: Pero no he comido uno en años (mira hacia un costado)

Coop recuerda que el padre de Coop24N está muerto...

Burt: Bueno, siempre se puede volver...

Coop24N: No siempre...

Burt: Tienes razón, pero se puede tratar

Los 4 empiezan a comer y Burt prende una nueva tele...

Coop: Pensé que la querías en tu cuarto

Burt: A veces es bueno ver qué hay en las noticias mientras comes

Burt va cambiando canales y se encuentra que en uno se muestra a un camarógrafo grabando en la pista de skate.

Periodista: Esta mañana Bootsville se sorprendió al encontrar así la nueva pista de skate (la pista que Coop24N dejó llena de quemaduras por sus armas láser)

Coop24N: ¿Qué demonios?

Millie: (lo golpea con una cuchara de madera en la mano) ¡Nada de groserías!

Coop24N: (no le duele mucho) ¿Okay?

Siguen viendo la tele...

Periodista: ¿Qué puede decirnos oficial Foreman?

Oficial Foreman: Bueno, no mucho, la verdad es que no había visto algo así, es como si hubiese estado con un lanzallamas pero el patrón de las quemaduras es de disparo semiautomático. Solo podemos estar agradecidos de que fue a la mañana

Periodista: ¿Es posible que haya sido Burtonberger?

Oficial Foreman: Por favor...

Oficial Paicot: (se asoma) Absolutamente no, lo he estado viendo, el chico se ha portado bien últimamente, ganó un concurso de skate hace unos meses. (se acerca mucho a la cámara) Estás grabando ¿Cierto?

Camarógrafo: Amigo, quítate

La noticia termina... (Los oficiales Foreman Y Paicot son los dos policías del episodio "Prisión Repentina")

Burt: Bueno eso es raro...

Coop: No fui yo papá

Burt: Está bien Coop, te creo, voy a llamar al ministerio si escucho a otro periodista preguntando por tí...

Coop: Gracias. Ahora, (Mira a Coop24N) ¿Qué clase de loco haría eso en un lugar abierto?

Coop24N: (deja de comer y levanta la mirada) Bueno, no había nadie a esa hora en realidad

Coop: ¿Y para qué?

Coop24N: Quizás estaba persiguiendo a alguien, ¿Quién sabe?

Coop: Alguien podría salir herido

Coop24N: (se molesta un poco) Como dije, no había nadie y deberíamos ver por qué estaba persiguiendo a alguien si ese era el caso

Coop: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estaba tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más de lo que ya lo había hecho

Coop24N: (golpea la mesa) ¡O quizás estaba intentando salvarlo de que pierda a sus seres queridos como le ocurrió a él! (se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se levanta) Yo... Lo lamento Señor B

Burt: (triste) Está bien...

Coop24N: Creo que debería irme... El estofado estaba delicioso

Coop24N se va dejando a Millie, a Coop y a Burt comiendo en silencio...

Coop24N va al bosque y sube a su nave, se va al baño y se apoya en el lavamanos mirando hacia el piso.

Coop24N: (golpe) ¡Maldición! (golpe) ¡Maldición! (golpe) ¡¿Por qué?!

Coop24N se tranquiliza un poco pero de repente escucha una voz masculina...

Voz de alucinación: ¡No pudiste salvar a nadie!

Coop24N: (empieza a escuchar gritos) No... No... (golpea la pared rompiéndola un poco esta vez) ¡No!

Los gritos cesan y Coop24N levanta la mirada hacia el espejo, su imagen se empieza a distorsionar y se ve de joven con cara asustada. Coop24N está atónito por verse así, abre la canilla, se moja la cara y deja de alucinar. Cierra el espejo...

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Coop24N se sirve un café y se apoya en el borde de la nave a ver el cielo, toma dos sorbos y el resto lo tira...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v3

**_Coop y Dennis están en el patio trasero discutiendo..._**

Dennis: ¿Cómo vamos a competir con eso, Coop?

Coop: ¡No lo sé, Dennis!... (suspira) Debe estar furioso por lo que ocurrió en mi casa...

Dennis: Ni que lo digas, a este punto nos va a tirar esa nave encima, esto podría volverse muy peligroso...

Coop: (ve que Fiona viene) Oh no...

Fiona: ¡Hola chicos!

Coop: Hey, ¿Cómo estás?

Fiona: Bien, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? No los vi ayer en todo el día

Coop: Sí, bueno...

Dennis: Con Coop tuvimos esta tonta idea de ir a las 6 de la mañana a la pista de skate-

Fiona: Vi lo que pasó en la tele, ¿Sr. Gato?

Coop y Dennis: Sr. Gato...

Fiona: Bueno, si quieren más tarde podemos-

Sra. Munson: ¡Fiona! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ese delincuente juvenil!

Fiona: Supongo que ya estaba en una racha jaja. (se va) Nos vemos más tarde chicos...

Fiona se va dejando a Coop y a Dennis.

Dennis: (suspira) No vas a decirle, ¿Cierto?

Coop: No hasta que me encargue, no es necesario ahora.

Dennis: Solo... Ten cuidado, realmente le disgustó la idea de que le hayas ocultado cosas la última vez

Coop: Lo tendré en cuenta

Dennis: Y Coop... ¿Por qué quieres defender a Sr. Gato? Sabes los problemas que te ha causado, y si algo le pasara ahora no estaría en tus manos.

Coop: Me preguntaba lo mismo hasta la noche anterior...

 ** _Recuerdo que Coop le está contando a Dennis..._**

Luego de la cena, Coop está sentado en su cama pensando qué va a hacer con Coop24N y más importante, ¿Por qué debería defender a Sr. Gato? Cuando de repente escucha a Millie gritar. Coop enseguida baja y ve a Millie que sigue gritando.

Millie: Ahhhh Que lindo te ves Sr. Gato (Está vestido con un trajecito con un moño rojo)

Coop: (se ríe un poco, está escondido) haha

Sr. Gato: (le sigue el juego a Millie) ¿Meow?

Millie: Te quiero Sr. gato

Millie abraza a Sr. Gato y entonces Coop recuerda todos los momentos que ella ha tenido con el felino alienígena, todas las veces que lo ha disfrazado, lo ocurrido en Gatunus y lo más importante... La Navidad, entonces también recuerda que Sr. Gato tiene una familia...

 ** _Termina el recuerdo..._**

Coop: ¿Entiendes por qué no voy a dejar que lo mate?

Dennis: Lo entiendo... Ahora que lo pienso, no me había enterado de lo mucho que Sr. Gato significa para Millie.

Coop: Es por eso que voy a detenerlo...

Se escucha una explosión como de fuegos artificiales y en el cielo se ve cayendo una pequeña bandera de Gatunus un poco quemada (tiene como logo la forma del planeta), Sr. Gato va al patio pasando junto a los chicos y se va a meter al bosque.

Coop: (le agarra la pata) Espera

Sr. Gato gruñe y saca las garras.

Coop: ¡Espera! ¡Espera! No esta vez...

Sr. Gato: (levanta una ceja) ¿Meow?

Dennis: Tú sabes que es una trampa.

Sr. Gato: (no le interesa) Meow meow

Coop: Sí, queremos ayudarte, sabes de lo que este tipo es capaz.

Sr. Gato: Mmmm Meow meow (se niega y va hacia el bosque)

 ** _Los chicos lo siguen y se le adelantan llegando antes hacia la bandera, Coop24N está sentado sobre una piedra alta._**

Coop24N: Ustedes de nuevo

Coop: Solo queremos hablar.

Coop24N: (se baja rápidamente y empieza a acercarse a Coop) Seguro que quiero hablar contigo luego del fiasco que ocurrió en tu casa ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Sabes lo que le ocurrió a papá en mi mundo! (mira a Dennis) ¡Y tú! Ni siquiera me conoces, solo te dejas guiar por lo que él te cuenta sobre mí

Sr. Gato está saltando de árbol a árbol, dando giros, se acerca a los chicos y da un gran salto, abre unas alas plegables y cae encima de Coop24N.

Coop24N: (recibe algunos golpes) ¡Ugh! Quítate

Coop24N arroja a Sr. Gato haciendo que se choque contra un árbol, saca su fusil láser pero antes de disparar Coop lo intenta empujar pero Coop24N lo hace caer y le apunta con el arma.

Dennis: ¡Alto!

Todos se detienen...

Coop24N: Escucha Dennis, no quiero que esto ocurra tampoco... (ve que Sr. Gato se escapa y suspira) Próxima vez que el gato se acerca al bosque, muere, (mira a Coop) y no intentes detenerme, no estoy jugando...

Coop24N se da vuelta y con una pantalla táctil de su brazo hace que su nave venga, esta tira una escalera grande que se empieza a elevar poco a poco mientras el de la otra dimensión se sube...

Coop: (En voz baja) No te atrevas...

Coop empieza a correr y se sube a la escalera

Dennis: (lo sigue) ¡Coop! ¡No!

Ambos chicos suben la escalera y esta se mete adentro de la nave, al terminar Coop24N se da la vuelta y ve que los chicos lo siguieron...

Coop24N: ¿Qué quieres?

Coop: No vas a simplemente irte

Coop24N: Wow, suenas como alguien que se vale por sí mismo, eso es nuevo

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente y Coop24N saca un arma que tiene un cristal púrpura incrustado, Coop está intrigado...

Coop24N: ¿Sabes lo que es esto? Porque por tu cara puedo asumir que te resulta familiar...

Coop: No me interesa (empieza a caminar hacia Coop24N)

Coop24N: Debería

Coop24N dispara con el arma al piso y se crea un portal en el cual entra (es un arma que usa para viajar a otras dimensiones), Coop sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigue, al entrar a un portal aparece cayendo desde un rascacielos, antes de caer Coop24N abre otro portal, Coop también se mete y aparece aún cayendo pero alrededor de pirámides egipcias, antes de caer Coop24N hace lo mismo y Coop aún lo sigue. Esta vez caen en el agua, Coop mira a su alrededor y ve a Coop24N abrir otro portal mientras nada, Coop lo sigue y ve un tiburón detrás de él por lo que se apura y llega rápido, se mete y aparece todo mojado en un bosque, vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y ve a Coop24N abrir otro portal en un árbol, lo sigue corriendo. Coop24N se mete al portal, Coop lo sigue y se encuentra con una dimensión llena de nieve y tormentosa.

Coop: (apenas puede ver) ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Coop24N: (está algo lejos) ¡Ugh! (abre un portal)

Coop: (ve el brillo del portal y corre) ¡Ahí!

Coop llega a meterse al portal antes de que se cierre y vuelve a estar en la nave con Coop24N, ambos están llenos de mocos y con los ojos llorosos por haber estados expuestos a distintos climas de forma abrupta...

Coop24N: (cansado) Esta... No fue la mejor idea.

Coop: (cansado) Estás loco.

Coop24N: (agarra una mochila y se la tira a Dennis) Dennis, atrapa.

Dennis: (agarra la mochila) ¿Uh?

Coop24N se agarra de un palo de metal y abre una puerta de la nave, haciendo que Coop y Dennis sean expulsados, Coop24N simplemente cierra la puerta y se acuesta.

 ** _Dennis y Coop gritan mientras caen..._**

Coop: ¡Ahhh, Dennis!

Dennis: ¡Coop! ¡Creo que esto es un paracaídas! ¡Acércate!

Ambos se juntan y Dennis acciona la mochila, efectivamente es un paracaídas, los dos suspiran en alivio...

Coop: (agitado) Eso estuvo cerca...

 ** _Desde abajo, en el patio de la Sra. Munson..._**

Fiona está plantando algunas flores y ve el paracaídas en el cielo.

Fiona: ¿Qué demonios?

Sra. Munson: ¡Fiona! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Fiona: (se queda viendo el cielo pero se decide a ir) Uhh... Sí, ¡Enseguida voy tía Munson!


	4. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v4

_**Dennis y Coop terminan de aterrizar...**_

Dennis: Como dijiste, estuvo cerca

Coop: Sí... Lo siento

Dennis: No debes ser así de impulsivo, te apuntó con un arma hace unos minutos.

 _ **Con Coop24N...**_

Coop24N está aún acostado, no perdió nada importante al abrir esa puerta porque tiene muchas cosas pegadas al piso, no se siente cómodo acostado por lo que se acomoda y queda sentado, abre su bolsillo y saca una vieja foto...

Coop24N: (suspira) Mmmm...

En la foto se ven a Coop, Dennis, Phoebe, Lorne, Harley y a Fiona, todos celebrando, es una foto del cumpleaños de Coop24N (el episodio "Fiesta de Cumpleaños" también sucedió en esa realidad). Coop24N deja la foto en la mesa y se mira las manos, pero de repente las ve manchadas de sangre y empieza a escuchar gritos, parpadea y vuelve todo a la normalidad, Coop24N trata de ignorar lo ocurrido y guarda la foto.

 ** _Con Coop y Dennis..._**

Dennis: Me estoy cansando de decirlo, pero debemos hacer algo.

Sr. Gato viene caminando

Coop: Supongo que ahora quieres nuestra ayuda.

Sr. Gato asiente con la cabeza, no muy feliz.

Dennis: Y asumo que tienes un plan...

Sr. Gato sonríe y les da sombreros, también se pone uno.

Coop: ¿Y esto para qué es?

Dennis: Voy a adivinar y decir que son para que Coop no nos vea

Sr. Gato asiente con la cabeza...

Los 3 van al bosque cargando piezas de la tecnología de Sr. Gato, a una parte donde los árboles están destrozados.

Dennis: Bueno, recuerdo esto.

Coop: (molesto) Sí, yo también ¿Qué hay de ti Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato rueda los ojos

Dennis: Así que ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sr. Gato: Meowww (saca unos planos sobre lo que quiere hacer)

Dennis: ¿Más robots?

Coop: Que original...

Los tres se ponen a trabajar, empiezan a juntar piezas de tecnología con la madera de los árboles, creando robots, los cuales esconden bajo tierra, llegan a hacer bastantes pero de repente...

Coop24N: (baja en rapel) ¿Realmente crees que con unos sombreros puedes ocultarte por siempre? (ve que Sr. Gato intenta irse pero le apunta con el arma) Ni te atrevas.

Coop: (se pone delante de Sr. Gato) Tienes que parar, esto realmente no va cambiar lo que pasó

Sr. Gato: (sorprendido) ¿Meow?

Coop24N: No, pero evitará que le pase a alguien más, ahora muévete, lo digo en serio.

Coop: Yo también, ¿Sabes lo que el gato significa para mi hermana?

Coop24N: Una mejor pregunta ¿Sabes lo que ese gato significa para el mundo? Muerte, eso es lo que siempre ha significado, si lo ignoras, más tarde te va a explotar en la cara. Y te volverás justo-como-yo, ¡Ahora muévete!

Coop: (levanta un walkie-talkie) Dennis, ahora

Dennis presiona un botón del suelo, al lado de Coop24N sale un robot que lo golpea, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, soltando el arma...

Coop: (agarra a Sr. Gato) ¡Corre! ¡Vamos Dennis!

Los tres se van pero Sr. Gato quiere quedarse para controlar a los robots, se sube a un árbol y Coop lo sigue.

Coop24N se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca, se levanta y al ver que hay 18 robots saca su pistola láser y le dispara al que lo tiró en el brazo y en la pierna, le da un rodillazo en la cara y lo ejecuta, cuando se trata de dar la vuelta otro robot viene, le saca el arma, lo golpea en el estómago y en la cara tirándolo al piso. Coop24N patea al robot en la rodilla, se levanta y lo golpea en la cara pero otro robot viene volando y lo taclea haciéndolo dar un giro en el aire antes de caer al piso, trata de levantarse pero otra máquina viene, lo pisa y lo golpea en la cara, pasa lo mismo una vez más...

Sr. Gato: Meowhaha

Coop: No trates de matarlo, ve más despacio

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meeoooowww

Coop24N golpea a un robot en la cara, salta y patea a otro en el pecho, recibe un golpe en la espalda pero rápidamente se da vuelta y le devuelve el puñetazo rompiéndole un poco el metal de la cara, rápidamente se tira hacia la pistola pero un robot le patea la costilla. Las máquinas se le suben encima a Coop24N pero 3 son atravesadas por rayos, Coop24N sí llegó al arma, este empieza a disparar contra los robots y trata de arrancar el brazo de uno ya destruido, mientras lo arranca le dispara a dos más que se le acercan. Nomás arrancarlo lo usa para golpear a esas dos máquinas, dispara a un robot y con el brazo le da en la cabeza, luego le da en la pierna a otro y lo ejecuta con la pistola. Guarda el arma y empieza pegarle a los robots con el brazo arrancado, a uno le da en la cabeza, al segundo le da un puñetazo en el pecho y lo remata con el brazo en la cara, al tercero le da con el brazo en la pierna haciendo que se caiga y le destruye la cabeza. Presiona un botón del brazo y se empieza a propulsar, lo suelta y sale volando atravesando a dos máquinas dejándolas atoradas a un árbol. Coop24N corre hasta su fusil láser y acaba con todos los robots. Queda uno arrastrándose pero Coop24N le da un culatazo arrancándole la cabeza.

Coop: ¡Maldición!

Sr. Gato: Meow (no se anticipa como Coop y presiona un botón)

Las piezas de los robots se empiezan a juntar de a poco y terminan formando un robot gigante de madera y metal...

Coop24N: ¿Piensan que no he enfrentado máquinas gigantes en el pasado? (le apunta al robot pero este le da una patada haciendo que suelte el arma) Bueno... (se levanta un poco adolorido) No lo he hecho...

El robot empieza a tirar golpes al piso, Coop24N esquiva 3 pero la máquina pisa el suelo, sacudiendo todo, haciendo que se caiga. El robot lo agarra, lo golpea contra un árbol y lo arroja contra el piso...

Coop: ¿Qué demonios?

Sr. Gato: Meowhahaha...

Coop: ¡Espera!

El robot aplasta a Coop24N con la palma de la mano...

Coop: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

De repente la palma del robot se empieza a levantar.

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Coop24N: (mientras sostiene todo el peso de la mano) ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh!

Coop24N sigue haciendo un esfuerzo hasta que ve una madera débil en la palma del robot, la rompe a cabezazos y se mete, ahora, dentro del robot, va a la cabeza y se encuentra con un núcleo verde. Coop24N arranca una rama y empieza a golpearlo, estropeando la máquina y de un grito la termina atravesando el palo en el núcleo.

El robot empieza a descomponerse, se le separan todas las piezas y cae...

Coop: ¿Pero qué...

Una de las piezas tiradas se empieza a mover y Coop24N se levanta con un fusil láser en mano y una mirada determinada hacia Coop y Sr. Gato.

Sr. Gato: Oh ow

Coop: ¡Correee!

Coop24N sale corriendo como un animal disparándole a Coop y a Sr. Gato, Coop se cae y Coop24N lo patea haciendo que se levante y siga, Sr. Gato se desliza entre los árboles y los troncos huecos. Así siguen ambos hasta salir del bosque.

Coop sale del bosque y se encuentra con Dennis y Fiona.

Dennis: (nervioso, haciendo excusas) Así que como decía-

Fiona: (va hacia Coop) Hey Coop ¿Cómo est-

Coop: ¡Cuidado!

Coop tira a Dennis y a Fiona al piso... Pasan unos segundos, Coop se da la vuelta y ve que no hay nadie...

 _ **Con Coop24N...**_

Coop24N está por alcanzar a Sr. Gato quien se adelantó a Coop y termina de salir del bosque, pero se detiene en los arbustos al ver a Fiona, algo impactante, se queda sorprendido por unos segundos pero escucha a Coop por lo que decide darse media vuelta e irse.

 _ **De vuelta con Coop...**_

Coop: (aún arriba de Fiona, ve que no hay nadie) ¿Uh?

Fiona: (Algo incómoda) ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Uhh (se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse) Lo siento...

Fiona: Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasó? Sr. Gato salió del bosque hace un rato, también estaba acelerado

Coop: Sí, eh...

Fiona: ¿Algo los estaba persiguiendo?

Coop: Sí

Fiona: ¿Y qué era?

Coop: No lo sé-

Dennis: No lo podíamos ver, solo vimos algo alto, con mirada fría y disparaba láser.

Fiona: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué está pasando?

Sra. Munson: ¡Fiona! ¡No te lo volveré a repetir!

Fiona: ¡Maldición! Dos seguidas... Hablaremos de eso luego...

Fiona se va y Coop suspira en alivio, Fiona escucha eso y empieza a sospechar

 _ **Con Coop24N...**_

Coop24N ya está en su nave, se lava la cara en el baño y se mira con odio al espejo antes de taparlo, sale de ahí y se mete a una sala pequeña y oscura. Suspira y prende la luz, hay una foto de Fiona y la bufanda que ella tejió ("A todo o Lana" sucedió en la dimensión 24N) pero esta está en perfecto estado...

Coop24N: (suspira) Yo... Sé que no me he tomado el tiempo de llorarte... Y lo lamento, pero ahora mismo tengo la oportunidad de evitar que lo que me pasó a mí le pase a todos los demás... (mira hacia un costado y está el anillo del episodio "Gato de Diamantes", al verlo suspira) ¿Qué estaba pensando?... Si estuvieras aquí me odiarías por todas estas cosas, aunque quizás te gustaría... Pero ya no estás... (determinado) Y sé lo que debo hacer...


	5. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v5

_**Techo de la casa Burtonberger, Sr. Gato está sentado mirando la luna...**_

Coop sube sin hacer ruido.

Dennis: (por el walkie-talkie) ¿Cómo está todo?

Coop: Uh... (ve que Sr. Gato nota que subió) Maldición, (habla con Dennis) Está todo bien, afirmativo ¿O era al revés? Da igual (cuelga)

Sr. Gato: (triste) Meeowww

Coop: (se sienta junto a él y suspira) ¿Qué pasa en tu cabeza en este momento Sr. Gato? ¿Crees que no sé que has estado haciendo esto desde que volvimos de tu planeta?

Sr. Gato: Meow meow...

Coop: Sabes que no entiendo gatuno...

Sr. Gato se quita el collar, se lo da a Coop y se tapa la cara frustrado...

Coop: (mira el collar) Y no sé cómo esto funcion-

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meow

Sr. Gato toca un botón del collar haciendo que este proyecte algo y se vuelve a poner en su posición de deprimido. Coop no entiende mucho hasta que ve de que se trata el holograma, es aquella foto de Sr. Gato y su familia, al lado está otra de Sr. Gato junto a la Dra. Kat (su novia)

Coop: (suspira) Hay... Muchas cosas que quisiera entender... ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Qué significa para ti la familia? ¿Por qué borraste la memoria de Fiona aquella vez? ¿Por qué sigues a aquel tonto Rey? ¿Sabes dónde está Sr. Cachetes, si ese es su verdadero nombre? ¿Realmente disfrutas estar aquí con Milli-

Sr. Gato asiente con la cabeza...

Coop: Bueno... Ya es algo, (suspira) El universo apesta

Sr. Gato: (se ríe un poco) Meow

Coop: Wow ¿Acabamos de estar de acuerdo en algo?

Sr. Gato: (se hace el que sigue molesto) Meow Meow

Coop: Es una pena... Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes quizás seríamos amigos...

Luego de un silencio...

Sr. Gato: (se levanta y le extiende la mano) Meow

Coop: (se queda dudando unos segundos pero decide aceptar el apretón de manos) No voy a mentir, fue una buena charla...

Sr. Gato: (sonríe) Meow

 ** _El felino se mete adentro de la casa, Coop hace lo mismo y se acuesta en su cama para dormir..._**

De repente se oye a Millie gritar, Coop despierta.

Millie: ¡Ahhhh!

Coop: ¡Millie!

Coop sale enseguida de su cuarto y ve la puerta de Millie rota, se mete y ve a Coop24N llevándose a Sr. Gato en una jaula...

Sr. Gato: (alterado) ¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow!

Millie: ¡Coop! ¡Ayuda!

Coop: ¡Detente de una vez! ¡Esto no va a cambiar nada! ¡Por favor!

Coop24N le dispara un metal a Coop haciendo que una mano se le queda enganchada a la pared, Coop24N sigue caminando dejando a Coop atrás.

Coop: ¡Ahhh! (se quita el metal y sigue a Coop24N que está bajando por las escaleras) ¡Esto es demasiado!

Coop24N ignora todo lo que Coop dice.

Burt: ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Coop24N golpea a Burt dejándolo inconsciente...

Millie: ¡Papi!

Coop se enoja e intenta atacar a Coop24N mientras sale por la puerta principal pero no puede, es como si Coop24N tuviese un campo de fuerza. Los dos están afuera y sale Dennis...

Dennis: ¡Detente! ¡No te tengo miedo si Coop no lo tiene!

Coop24N le dispara a Dennis en la pierna y sigue caminando... De repente viene un auto de policía pero Coop24N le dispara en las ruedas haciendo que choque y de una vuelta. Coop, impotente, se tira al piso de rodillas viendo como Coop24N se va...

Coop24N: (mientras se va) Trataste de matarme, ahora eso te va a explotar en la cara...

Coop despierta agitado, muy mal, enseguida se levanta de su cama y va a ver en las habitaciones de su hermana y de su papá, ambos están durmiendo sanos y salvos, Coop suspira pero nota que no está Sr. Gato. Lo empieza a buscar pero de repente escucha un ruido de turbinas proveniente de afuera, todas las ventanas de la casa se iluminan como si hubiese un auto afuera.

Dennis: (por el walkie-talkie) Coop... Creo que está afuera...

Coop sale enseguida, ya vestido, y ve la nave de Coop24N, esta tiene la compuerta abierta y se ve a Coop24N con Sr. Gato en una jaula...

Sr. Gato: (en pánico) ¡Meoowww! ¡Meeoowww!

Coop24N: Si lo quieres de vuelta, quiero ver qué tan dispuesto estás a pelear por él...

Coop: ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Coop24N: Porque tienes que entender de una vez que cuando hay vidas en juego, y que cuando las cosas malas pueden pasar no tienes que tomar riesgos.

Dennis: (baja por la ventana de su casa cayendo sobre unos arbustos) ¡Coop, vamos!

La nave se empieza a alejar con la compuerta aún abierta, Coop y Dennis empiezan a correr hacia la nave.

Coop: ¡Dennis, por aquí!

Dennis: ¡Okay!

Ambos corren hacia aquella parte con los árboles destrozados, hay un árbol que está apoyado sobre otro, formando una escalera, ahí es cuando se acerca la nave de Coop24N...

Coop: ¡Ahora!

Ambos saltan y llegan a entrar antes de que las puertas se cierren pero la remera de Dennis se queda enganchada por lo que no se puede mover.

Dennis: ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!

Coop no le presta atención y va con Coop24N...

Coop24N deja la jaula con Sr. Gato sobre una mesa.

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow! ¡Meow! (trata de cortar la jaula con sus garras pero esta lo electrocuta) ¡Meowww!

Coop24N: (le apunta con un arma al felino) Junta los dientes

Coop: No te vas a detener ¿Verdad?

Coop24N: Trataste de matarme, ahora eso te va a explotar en la cara (le arroja un arma a Coop)

Coop: (agarra el arma, es la misma que Coop24N usó para matar al Agente 27B) ¿Qué?

Coop24N: Sabes lo que es y para lo que sirve, pero no estás decidido y me estoy cansando de eso. (suspira y se agarra el ceño) Escucha, nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí en mi mundo pero esto tiene que parar.

Sr. Gato: ¡Meeeoooowww!

Coop24N: (le apunta a Sr. Gato) ¡¿Por qué se te ocurre pensar que por siquiera un segundo te llevarás bien con él?! ¡No funciona! ¡Él causa dolor y tristeza!

Coop: ¡¿Por qué el arma?!

Coop24N: Tú debes decidir, y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme para que lo hagas.

Coop: ¡No me puedes estar pidiendo esto!

Coop24N: No te lo estoy pidiendo, no te estoy dejando otra opción.

Coop: (levanta el arma) ¡Estás demente!

Coop24N: Acabas de levantar el arma, ¡Ahora decide!

Coop: ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Coop24N: Entonces él muere.

Coop: ¡No!

Coop24N: ¡Decide!

Coop24N: ¡No!

Coop24N: ¡Decide ahora!

Se escucha el ruido de la jaula abriéndose, Coop24N voltea y ve a Dennis liberando a Sr. Gato, esto lo enoja y empieza a dispararle al felino.

Coop: ¡Nooooo!

Coop le lanza el arma a Coop24N, dándole en la cara haciendo que suelte la suya. Corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo en la cara, otro en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo, una patada en la costilla seguida por otro puñetazo, siguiendo un ciclo de varios otros golpes... De repente Coop24N reacciona y golpea a Coop en el estómago y le da un gancho en el mentón haciendo que se caiga

Dennis: (está con Sr. Gato) ¡Vete!

Sr. Gato se esconde...

Coop24N: Ufff, quizás me equivoqué, parece haber un poco de mí en ti.

Coop se intenta levantar pero Coop24N se le pone encima y lo golpea dos veces en la cara

Coop24N: ¡Pero no la suficiente voluntad!

Coop24N alza el puño para golpear a Coop de nuevo pero una soga le envuelve la mano dejándolo sin poder moverla.

Coop24N: (gira la cabeza y ve a Dennis con una pistola de ganchos) ¿Uh?

En ese momento Coop le vuelve a girar la cabeza y le da un puñetazo en la cara sacándoselo de encima.

Coop: (se levanta lentamente) No me he decidido porque no hay decisión que hacer, voy a proteger al gato de mi hermana...

Dennis: Me cuesta creer que seas Coop, quizás deberías volver a tu hogar y pensar en quién eres realmente.

Coop24N se frustra, y se lanza contra los chicos, empiezan a pelear...

Coop24N intenta golpear a Coop, falla, gira y trata de darle una patada a Dennis, este se desliza y le dispara con el arma de sogas en la pierna. Coop24N tira la pierna para atrás haciendo que Dennis se acerque, Coop intenta atacar pero Coop24N usa la misma soga para que se tropiece y le envuelve el brazo con ella, Dennis corre y lo golpea en la cara. Coop24N envuelve a ambos con la soga, la hace girar con los chicos atrapados y los golpea contra una mesa, rompiéndola.

Coop24N: (agitado) ¡Quédense quietos de una vez! (se da la vuelta) ¡¿Dónde está ese gato?!

Sr. Gato salta y cae encima de Coop24N, este lo agarra de la cola y lo estrella contra el suelo, va a agarrar un arma pero Coop lo choca.

Coop: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Coop24N lo patea y Dennis salta también, Sr. Gato se suma y empiezan a golpearse en el suelo. Sr. Gato araña a Coop24N en la cara y este le responde con un puñetazo, agarra a Coop del brazo y lo estrella contra una pared tirando algunas mochilas que estaban colgadas, lo intenta golpear pero Coop lo esquiva y lo golpea en la costilla, Dennis le da una patada en el talón seguido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Coop. Coop24N empuja a Dennis, agarra a Coop del cuello, lo levanta y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara (por donde la oreja) dejándolo aturdido, en ese instante Sr. Gato salta sobre Coop24N.

Coop: (mareado) Uhhh...

Coop24N está peleando ferozmente con Sr. Gato, el felino lo patea en el pecho y de un giro le da un codazo en la cabeza, Coop24N lo golpea en el estómago y lo patea lejos, a Dennis lo taclea y lo arroja lejos también. Coop24N empieza a buscar un arma.

Coop: (aún mareado) No...

Coop se arrastra hasta llegar a una palanca, Coop24N agarra una pistola láser pero antes de usarla Coop jala la palanca.

Coop24N: (ve a Coop) Diablos...

La compuerta de la nave se abre y todos salen disparados fuera de la misma...


	6. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v6

**_Coop y Fiona están sentados sobre un tronco en el bosque, hablando sobre lo ocurrido en la Dimensión 24N..._**

Coop: Supongo que eso es todo...

Fiona: Yo... Entiendo por qué no querías contármelo

Coop: Sé que estás molesta por eso, lo siento

Fiona: Un poco, digo, tu seguridad siempre será la primera preocupación de todos, pero...

Coop: ¿Sí?

Fiona: No más secretos Coop, por favor...

Coop mira a Fiona y ve lo seria que está al decir eso, en sus ojos se ven preocupación y un poco de angustia.

Coop: (le sonríe) Lo prometo

 ** _Coop deja de recordar y vuelve a la realidad, acaba de ser disparado fuera de la nave con Coop24N, Dennis y Sr. Gato. Están cayendo mientras amanece..._**

Dennis: ¡Ahhhh! ¡No de nuevo!

Sr. Gato quiere desplegar sus alas como una ardilla pero Coop24N lo agarra de la pata.

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Coop24N: ¡Voy a matarte!

Coop: ¡Suéltalo!

Coop usa a Dennis para impulsarse y choca contra Coop24N y Sr. Gato.

Coop24N: ¡Estoy cansado de ti!

Coop24N golpea a Coop en la cara y ambos comienzan a forcejear

Sr. Gato está por desplegar las alas pero ve que ellos van a seguir cayendo, no lo hace todavía porque tiene que llegar hacia las mochilas con paracaídas antes de que sus, ahora considerados "amigos", no caigan a una muerte segura.

Coop24N, aún forcejeando con Coop, nota esto, también ve que su pistola láser está cerca, la agarra y le apunta a Sr. Gato, dispara varias veces.

Sr. Gato: (esquivando) ¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow!

Coop le tira el arma a Coop24N, este le responde con un cabezazo, ambos miran hacia bajo y empiezan a distinguir los árboles.

Dennis: (ve los árboles) ¡Ahhhhh!

Sr. Gato le arroja un paracaídas el cual Dennis se pone y acciona. Rápidamente, el felino se acerca a Coop y le da el otro mientras mira a Coop24N con una mirada fría, en ese momento despliega sus alas.

Coop: ¡Espera! (ya es tarde) ¡Maldición!

Coop24N simplemente se da vuelta, sabe que da igual, es una caída fatal. Inesperadamente, Coop intenta moverse en el aire para llegar a Coop24N...

Coop: ¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi!

Están muy cerca del suelo hasta que Coop alcanza a Coop24N y abre el paracaídas, ambos caen con fuerza en el bosque, pero el paracaídas reduce el impacto.

Coop24N se levanta adolorido y ve que Coop sigue en el piso, se da cuenta de que lo salvó.

Coop24N: No puede ser...

Este se empieza a acercar a Coop para ver cómo está pero de repente Sr. Gato le cae encima con una patada que lo tira algo lejos.

Dennis: (aterriza y se saca la mochila) Fiu... (ve a Coop) ¡Coop!

Dennis ayuda a Coop a levantarse...

Coop: (adolorido) Uhhh... ¿Dennis? (se acuerda) ¿Dónd-

Coop ve a su costado como Sr. Gato está peleando con Coop24N.

Coop: (agarra un palo del piso) ¡Vamos!

Dennis agarra un palo también y sigue a Coop, este corre y le da un golpe a Coop24N en el brazo y en la costilla. Coop24N está por recibir otro palazo en la cara pero lo detiene y golpea a Coop, Sr. Gato le araña el talón y le responde con una patada, en ese momento Dennis le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz con el palo.

A Coop24N le empieza a sangrar la nariz, se levanta y se pone en guardia, Dennis viene corriendo hacia él. Coop24N saca de su bolsillo un dispositivo y electrocuta a Dennis dejándolo inconsciente.

Coop: (corre, salta y le da una patada de karate a Coop24N) ¡Maldición! Sr. Gato, ponlo en seguridad y toma su walkie-talkie.

Sr. Gato: (asiente con la cabeza) Meow

Coop24N se empieza a ir, Coop, sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigue impulsado por lo que acaba de pasar, se empieza a adentrar mucho en el bosque, pasa por algunas partes que ni siquiera reconoce. Coop24N se aleja muy rápido haciendo que Coop lo pierda de vista pero este no se detiene.

Coop: (enojado) ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Coop empieza a caminar y saca el walkie-talkie de su bolsillo para contactar a Sr. Gato

Coop: Sr. Gato, ¿Puedes rastrearme mediante el walkie-talkie?

Sr. Gato: Mmmm... Meow

Coop: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meowww

Coop: (también molesto) Ugh, un meow para sí, dos para no.

Sr. Gato: Meow

Coop: Okay

De repente Coop24N sale de un arbusto, rompe el walkie talkie y arroja a Coop contra un árbol.

Coop24N: Nada de rastreo ahora, ¿No?

Coop: (se da cuenta de que está solo) Maldición

Ahora Coop es el que está corriendo...

 ** _Con Dennis y Sr. Gato..._**

Sr. Gato arrastra a Dennis hacia una roca, en ese momento procede a agarrar una sus propias uñas de garra y la empieza a girar como un tornillo hasta sacarla, del hueco saca unas sales de amonio y hace que Dennis las inhale.

Dennis: (se despierta) Uhhh... ¡¿Dónde- (ve a Sr. Gato recolocándose la uña) ¿Qué diablos?

Sr. Gato: (ayuda a Dennis a levantarse deprisa) Meow meow

Dennis: ¿Dónde está Coop?

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meoowww

El felino saca un dispositivo rastreador que tiene un punto parpadeando el cual en unos segundos desaparece.

Sr. Gato: (confundido) ¿Meow? (empieza a golpear la máquina) ¡Meeooowww!

Dennis: Acabas de perder la ubicación de Coop, ¿Verdad?

Sr. Gato gruñe, pero recuerda que no solo tiene rastreadores en los walkie-talkies, toca algunos botones y vuelve a ver un punto que parpadea en la pantalla.

Dennis: Pones rastreadores en todo, ¿Verdad?

Sr. Gato: (asiente con la cabeza) Meow

 _ **Con Coop...**_

Coop corre por el bosque y se encuentra con un viejo aserradero, está bajo techo y abandonado. Desesperado, decide meterse, ahí es cuando viene Coop24N quien también entra. Todo está oscuro

Coop24N: (camina en la oscuridad) ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? Es obvio que estás aquí y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te encuentre así que hagámoslo fácil, sal del escondite, ríndete, me encargo de tu gato y nunca nos volvemos a ver. Suena como un trato para mí-

Se escucha un fuerte ruido de metales chocando el cual asusta a Coop24N quien empieza a avanzar con mayor cautela, hasta que...

Voz de un adulto: Me decepcionas...

Coop24N: No... No ahora...

Voz femenina: ¿A qué sirve todo esto?

Coop24N: ¡Ahora no dije!

Coop24N empieza a alucinar de nuevo, los gritos se empiezan a escuchar y todos los rincones oscuros del lugar se empiezan a ver rojos, Coop24N comienza a correr chocándose con algunas maderas y chapas de metal haciendo un desastre... Sigue corriendo hasta que ve un destello de luz en el piso, se apura para llegar ahí, lo ve como si fuera un rayo de esperanza cuando no es nada más que un agujero en el techo por donde entra luz. Coop24N se siente un poco aliviado... Pero ve que en el piso está la pistola que usó para matar al Agente 27B, cayó desde su nave hasta ese lugar, se queda pensando unos largos segundos y se decide a tomarla, se empieza a acercar pero escucha un ruido, se da vuelta y Coop le cae encima con una fuerte patada en el pecho (se escucha un ruido de vidrios rotos) que lo empuja, agarra el arma y le apunta.

Todo se queda en silencio, Coop está alumbrado por la luz y Coop24N envuelto en la oscuridad, solo se le ve la cara.

Coop24N: Si vas a hacerlo, más te vale hacerlo ahora, porque no me voy a detener. Y si lo haces, despídete de ese rayito de luz.

Coop: ¿Qué rayi- (mira hacia arriba, ve que está alumbrado) ¿Uh?

Sr. Gato y Dennis se asoman por el hueco.

Dennis: ¡Coop!

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Rápidamente, Coop24N golpea a Coop en la cara y le saca el arma con la cual le dispara al felino, hiriéndole el hombro.

Sr. Gato: (se cae hacia atrás del dolor) ¡Meowwwowowowww!

Dennis: (sostiene a Sr. Gato) ¡Sr. Gato!

Coop: (se enoja, pega un salto y ataca a Coop24N) ¡Ahhh!

Coop24N le atrapa el golpe y lo tira al piso...

Todo está mal, Sr. Gato está herido, Dennis no puede hacer mucho y tanto Coop como Coop24N están fuera de la luz, solo se les ven las caras, una preocupada y otra furiosa...

Fiona: (desde lejos) ¿Coop? ¿Dennis? ¿Hola?

Coop24N enseguida cambia su mirada de enojo a una de pánico y se va en segundos, metiéndose al bosque.

Fiona: (abre la puerta del aserradero permitiendo que entre la claridad) Oh, hola Coop (ve que está lastimado de vuelta) Oh por dios ¿Estás bien?

Sr. Gato: (desde arriba, aún adolorido) ¡Meeeooowww!

Dennis: ¡Shhh!

Fiona: ¿Qué demonios?

Fiona corre y sube las escaleras y se encuentra con la escena, Coop solamente sale afuera del aserradero mirando al piso, sabe que todos están en posiciones complicadas, y que, en cierto sentido, es culpa suya...

Coop24N ya está de nuevo en su nave, bastante cansado y, también, demasiado frustrado... En ese momento se rasca el pecho y escucha un ruido a vidrio roto, sus ojos se abren por completo, busca rápidamente dentro de su uniforme y saca un collar, al abrirlo ve la foto de Fiona la cuál está atravesada por un pedazo del cristal que se rompió durante la batalla. Coop24N aprieta el collar, lastimándose un poco la mano con los vidrios, se lo guarda y va hacia el borde de la nave, está anocheciendo, pero él va a salir...


	7. Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N v7 Final

**_Fiona sube la escalera y ve a Dennis sosteniendo a un herido Sr. Gato_**

Sr. Gato: (algo cansado) Meeeow...

Fiona: ¿Dennis? ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!

Dennis: Pregúntale a Coop...

Fiona se queda viendo por unos segundos la herida del felino, es una quemadura... Decide bajar y hablar con Coop, este ya no está en el aserradero, se está alejando...

Fiona: (voltea, ve a Coop y se le acerca) Oh no, no vas a evadir esto, ¿Qué pasó?

Coop sigue caminando, sin decir nada...

Fiona: ¡Coop, explícame!

Nada...

Fiona: (agarra a Coop del brazo) No voy a seguirte para que Tía Munson me vea, ¿Qué está pasando?

Coop: (con una mirada asustada) Yo... uh...

Fiona: (reconoce esa mirada, lo suelta y se echa unos pasos hacia atrás muy preocupada) ¿Tiene que ver con la dimensión 24N?

Coop: Está aquí.

Fiona: ¿Quién?

Coop: Él...

Fiona: (lo entiende) Oh no... ¿Pero cómo?

Coop: No lo sé, pero ha estado intentando asesinar a Sr. Gato hace varios dí-

Coop acaba de meter la pata, Fiona entiende que el hecho de que Coop24 haya estado desde hace varios días quiere decir que Coop le ha estado mintiendo, de nuevo.

Fiona: ¿Q-qué? Pero entonces... Eso quiere decir...

Coop: Yo-

Fiona: ¿Qué habría pasado si el gato hubiese muerto? ¿O Dennis? ¡¿O tú?! ¡Tienes que incluirme en esto!

Coop: Fiona, lo siento

Fiona: No, no lo sientes, volvimos a hace un año cuando creías que no podía defenderme sola, ¡Recuperé mi memoria! ¡Te ayudo! ¡Te enseñé karate!

Coop: ...

Fiona: ¿Dónde está?

Coop: Se fue.

Fiona: (agarra a Coop de la camisa) ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

Coop: (Le agarra la mano a Fiona) ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡No tengo idea de donde está! Pero, incluso aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Fiona: ¡¿Por qué es eso?!

Coop: Porque... (suspira) Puedo tolerar que sepas de su existencia, pero, una vez que lo veas... (mira hacia un costado) Temo que todo cambie...

Fiona: (suelta a Coop) Las mentiras cambian todo...

Ambos se quedan en silencio...

 _ **Con Dennis y Sr. Gato...**_

Dennis: Sr. Gato, me gustaría poder dejarte descansar pero, recuerda que estamos luchando contra alguien.

Sr. Gato: (irritado) Meowwwww

El felino empieza a calentar su garra y se la entierra en la herida, luego de un grito trata de mover el brazo, está un poco mejor.

Dennis: Conseguiremos unas vendas para eso más tarde.

Sr. Gato: (asiente con la cabeza) Meow

Ambos bajan y van con Coop y Fiona...

Dennis: Chicos... ¿Están bien?

Dennis no obtiene respuesta...

Dennis: (sabe qué pasó) ¿Chicos? Escuchen, sé que las cosas están mal pero todavía tenemos que...

Fiona se va...

Dennis: ¿Fiona? Espera...

Fiona no se da vuelta, Dennis mira a Coop...

Dennis: ¿Coop?

Coop está mirando hacia el piso, pensativo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Coop: (mira al felino triste) Lo siento, Sr. Gato, por todo...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Coop se va también, dejando solo a Dennis y al gato alienígena.

Dennis: No... ¿Ahora qué?

Sr. Gato: (desesperanzado mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha) Meow...

Dennis: (mira hacia el cielo) Está anocheciendo

Sr. Gato: (preocupado) Meowwww

Dennis: Escucha, ningún lugar es seguro, así que mantente en movimiento dentro de la casa, yo te estaré viendo desde la mía ¿Qué te parece? (extiende su mano)

Sr. Gato: (no muy aliviado, pero agradecido por el esfuerzo, acepta el apretón) Meow

 _ **En la casa Burtonberger por la noche...**_

Coop entra, aún triste...

Millie: Coop, ¿Has visto a Sr. Gato?

Coop: No.

Millie: ¿Estás seguro?

Coop: Sí, Millie, soy un ser capaz de afirmar algo con seguridad, como, no lo sé, toda la raza humana

Burt: ¿Está todo bien?

Millie: Papá, Coop está siendo un cretino.

Coop: No me llames un cretino

Burt: ¿Es eso cierto Coop?

Coop: Cómo podr- (se fastidia) Uggghhh, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Coop sube por las escaleras y se encierra en su cuarto, busca las trampas de Sr. Gato pero no hay ninguna.

Coop: Que extraño...

El chico Burtonberger empieza a hurgar en el cajón de su mesa de luz y saca una foto, se sube a la cama y empieza a verla, es una selfie de él y Fiona, ella está abrazándolo con un brazo para acercarlo a la cámara. En ese momento Coop recuerda cuando la besó (episodio "Locos por Fiona) y se frustra.

Burt: Coop, ¿Vienes a cenar?

Coop: ¡No, papá!

Luego de unas horas Coop sale de su habitación para ir al baño, cuando vuelve cierra la puerta y suspira... De repente alguien le pone una bolsa en la cabeza y se lo lleva...

 _ **Con Dennis...**_

Dennis: (desde su habitación, observando la casa Burtonberger con unos binoculares) Maldición, apenas y puedo ver algo...

El chico espera por un rato hasta que ve a una sombra oscura circulando, asume que es Sr. Gato.

Dennis: Bien hecha la guardia Sr. Gato

La sombra entra al cuarto de Coop y cierra la puerta, pero otra sombra aún más grande le pone una bolsa en la cabeza y se lo lleva.

Dennis: (tira los binoculares) ¡No!

Dennis sale por la ventana de su casa, cayendo sobre unos arbustos y corre hacia la de Coop, abre la puerta con una llave que le dió Sr. Gato y entra.

Dennis: (susurrando para no despertar a Millie o a Burt) ¿Coop? Coop ¡Coop! Es Sr. Gato, se lo llevaron...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Sr. Gato sale deslizándose desde abajo de un sillón, Dennis siente un vuelco dentro suyo, Coop24N no se llevó a Sr. Gato, sino a Coop.

Dennis: Tenemos que irnos.

Ambos salen de la casa y empiezan a ir al bosque, Fiona los está viendo desde la ventana de la casa de su tía por lo que también sale y los empieza a seguir...

Dennis y Sr. Gato están más adentrados en el bosque...

Dennis: ¡¿Dónde está su nave?!

Sr. Gato: Mmmmm...

Sr. Gato saca un binocular de un solo ojo y empieza a mirar hacia arriba, la artefacto detecta la nave y se la marca.

Sr. Gato: (señala donde está la nave) Meow Meow

Dennis: ¿Cómo vamos a subir?

Sr. Gato corta dos ramas con sus garras, una la clava en un árbol y otra la empieza a doblar, junta las dos y arma una catapulta que está mirando hacia arriba.

Dennis: ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene esto de funcionar?

Sr. Gato: (mueve la mano en seña de más o menos) Meow meow

Dennis: No importa, vamos.

Ambos se empiezan a subir a la catapulta cuando Fiona aparece.

Fiona: (se sube) Yo también voy

Dennis: (ya posicionado) ¿Fiona? ¿De dónde sal-

Sr. Gato: (haciendo conteo con tres dedos) Meow

Fiona: Los seguí, duh

Dennis: Wow, gracias por aclarármelo, no lo sabía.

Sr. Gato: (dos dedos) ¡Meow!

Fiona: ¿Dónde está Coop?

Coop: (señala la nave) Ahí arriba

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?!

Sr. Gato: (fin del conteo) Meowwww

El felino corta la rama catapultándolo a él y a los dos jóvenes hacia el cielo...

Los tres se mantienen agarrados hasta llegar al punto muerto antes de empezar a caer.

Dennis: ¡No llegamos!

Sr. Gato dispara su garra como si fuera un gancho y se agarra a la nave, este "gancho" los empieza a subir, ahora están arriba.

Fiona: (sosteniéndose con fuerza) ¡¿Ahora qué?!

El felino empieza a hacer un agujero en el techo de la nave con sus garras, termina, los tres entran y tapan el hueco.

Dennis: (agitado, mira a Sr. Gato) ¿Qué eres?

Sr. Gato: (confundido) ¿Meow?

Fiona: No importa, estamos adentro...

Los chicos y el animal están dentro de la nave, es un espacio algo oscuro.

 ** _Con Coop24N..._**

Este está en el baño, mirándose al espejo con odio, decide taparlo y salir, pasa a la habitación principal en donde está Coop atado a una silla y con una bolsa en la cabeza. Coop24N procede a sacarle la bolsa y despertarlo...

Coop: (desorientado) Uhhh... ¿Me caí?

Coop24N: (chasquea los dedos varias veces) Despierta

Coop: (se da cuenta de lo que está pasando) ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué? (ve a sus costados sus manos atadas) ¿Pero cómo?

Coop24N: Arruinaste todo

Coop: ¿Qué? ¿D-Dónde está Sr. Gato? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Coop24N: No le hice nada Coop... Sr. Gato ya no es el problema (saca el collar roto con la foto de Fiona de su bolsillo y se lo muestra), tú lo eres.

Coop: (lo mira con detenimiento y algo de pena) Yo... Lo sient-

Coop24N: ¡No te atrevas! ¡Pudiste haberte hecho a un lado, pero no! ¡Sabías lo que hacías y lo que podía pasar!

Coop: ¡¿Cómo podría saber que llevabas esa cosa en el bolsillo todo este tiempo?!

Coop24N: ¡Me conoces como a ti! ¡Soy tú!

Coop: No soy para nada como tú

Coop24N: ...

Coop: (suspira) ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos 6 meses Coop?

Coop24N: Si hay algo en lo que el Agente 27B tenía razón, es que matarlo no me ayudó... Escucha, no he podido dormir, siento como si pudiera haber hecho más pero... ya salvé mi mundo y tu volviste a casa, por lo que pensé ¿Por qué no salvar otros?

Coop: ¿Cómo es que Dennis te dejó hacer esto?...

Coop24N: Discutimos un poco sobre el tema, sí... Pero eventualmente se tuvo que resignar y me ayudó a crear esta cosa

Coop24N le muestra el arma de portales con el cristal púrpura incrustado...

Coop: Pero lo que me estás diciendo, matar a las demás versiones de Sr. Gato... ¿Crees que todas son seres malignos?

Coop24N: Vienen de planetas con intenciones malignas, y sí, también son malvados.

Coop: ¡No puedes saber eso!

Coop24N: En una de las realidades tú habías muerto y los gatos estaban organizando una pequeña colonia, los detuve.

Coop: No...

Coop24N: No siempre ganamos Coop... Tan pronto entendemos eso, tan pronto empezamos a hacer lo que es necesario...

 _ **Con Sr. Gato, Dennis y Fiona...**_

Estos están caminando por los pasillos de la nave, siendo cautelosos, no tienen idea de a dónde ir, bueno, Sr. Gato sí. El felino está yendo al frente aprovechando que una de las capas de sus ojos le da visión nocturna...

Fiona: (extrañada y algo molesta) Ummm, ¿Desde cuándo confían tanto en el alien morado que intenta hacernos volar cada semana?

Dennis: Desesperación, Fiona, no tienes idea de lo que ha sido este tipo.

Fiona: Por supuesto que no, gracias.

Dennis: Lo hablaremos todos luego, ¿Okay?

Siguen caminando cuando de repente Fiona dobla para entrar a una habitación...

Dennis: (susurrando) ¿Fiona? ¿Qué haces?

Sr. Gato: (se da vuelta) ¿Meow?

La rubia entra a la habitación y prende la luz, Dennis y Sr. Gato se asustan pero al ver que no pasa nada se tranquilizan...

Dennis: (ve la habitación) Mmm... Bastante ordinario...

Fiona: Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué esto es tan sencillo? (empieza a tocar todas las cosas de la habitación) Una silla, un escritorio, ¿Una engrapadora? Por favor

Fiona tira la engrapadora contra la pared, asustando a los chicos, esta activa algo y una pizarra se da vuelta revelando algunos datos extraños...

Sr. Gato: (intrigado) Mmmm...

Dennis: ¿Acaso tienes un sexto sentido o algo por el estilo?

Fiona: No que yo sepa, ¿Qué es esto?

Dennis: 31, 32, 33 y 34, esos son la cantidad de documentos que veo, aunque no creo que estén lo suficientemente ordenados para ser considerados documentos.

Fiona: (agarra uno y lo abre) ¿D-Dennis?

Dennis: (se asoma) No puede ser...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? (también se fija y queda shockeado)

Los documentos son sobre las dimensiones a las que Coop24N ha ido y, por lo tanto, a las versiones de Sr. Gato que ha asesinado...

Fiona: Tenemos que sacar a Coop de aquí...

De repente se escuchan pasos por lo que los tres dejan los documentos en su lugar y se van de la habitación...

Coop24N entra y ve que la pizarra está expuesta, busca en la pared el panel para darla vuelta, antes de accionarlo ve la engrapadora tirada en el piso, se la queda mirando unos segundos hasta que decide agarrarla y dejarla sobre la mesa. Luego, acciona el panel, termina y se ve un poco en el reflejo del mismo.

Coop24N: (mira hacia un costado rápidamente, no quiere verse) Ugh

 _ **Este vuelve con Coop sin enterarse de que lo están siguiendo...**_

Coop: Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto de ir de dimensión en dimensión? ¿Siempre estás en un apuro? (siente mal olor) Ugh ¿Cuándo tomas baños?

Coop24N: (se huele) ¿Ya es sábado en esta dimensión?

Coop: Sí

Coop24N: Próximo sábado será

Coop: Que asco...

Coop24N: (intimidante) ¿Ella sabe?

Coop: (entiende perfectamente a lo que se refiere) No

Coop24N: Bien, puedo ver que tienes algunas prioridades bien puestas

Coop: No le daría el horror de ver en lo que te has convertido

Coop24N: Lo sé

 _ **Fiona, Dennis y Sr. Gato ahora están asomados, escuchando...**_

Fiona: ¿Qué hacemos?

Sr. Gato: (cierra el puño) Meow

Fiona: ¿Qué? No voy a esperar Sr. Gato

Dennis: Fion-

Coop: Vuelve a casa, a tu hogar...

Coop24N: ¡Ya no tengo un hogar!

Coop: ¡Tienes a Dennis!

Coop24N: Ay por favor, ¿Crees que no sé que él me ve exactamente como tú me estás viendo ahora?

Coop: ¡Pruébales! ¡Pruébales que están equivocados!

Coop24N: Ese es otro problema, no lo están, es por eso que maté al Agente 27B, es por eso que maté a otras versiones del mismo y es por eso que voy a matar a la tuya.

Coop: ¿Sabes? He pensando esto claramente ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Coop24N: Si esto no sucede te arrepentirás.

Coop: ¡No va a pasar!

Coop24N: ¿Sabes qué me convenció de hacer esto? (saca un celular de funda azul de su bolsillo) Esto

Coop: ¡Mi celular! ¡¿Tu lo tomaste?!

Coop24N: No, Coop, lo perdiste y yo lo encontré, durante un rato lo ignoré pero sentí el deseo de revisarlo y veo cosas muy injustas aquí...

Coop24N le empieza a mostrar varias fotos a Coop en la que está con su familia, pero estas fotografías se ven arruinadas por Sr. Gato, el felino está marcado con una cruz roja en cada una.

Coop24N: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Coop: Solo vete

Coop24N: ¡Santo cielo!

Coop: ¡Estás destruyendo mi vida!

Coop24N: ¡Tú estás destruyendo tu vida!

Coop: ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Explícame cómo funciona eso! ¡¿Acaso tú eres el culpable de todas las muertes en tu dimensión?!

Coop24N: ¡¿Qué?!

Coop: ¡Porque así es como lo haces sonar!

Coop24N: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que habl-

Coop: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se supone que debo sentir lástima por ti?! ¡Cualquier intento de razonar contigo es desviado hacia esos hechos de los cuales no quieres hablar! Así que, ¡¿Adivina qué?! ¡No te estoy dando una opción!

Coop24N: Ni se te ocurra

Coop: Papá...

Coop24N: No.

Coop: Phoebe... Lorne... Sra. Munson...

Coop24N empieza a alucinar de nuevo y se va hacia el baño, el cual, para su inconveniencia, está al frente de Coop por lo que lo sigue escuchando...

Coop24N: (se apoya en el lavamanos mirando hacia abajo) No, no, no, (por los gritos empieza a golpear el lavamanos) ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Coop: ¡Estelle! ¡Oficiales Foreman y Paitcot! ¡Profesora Branigan!

Coop24N: ¡No!

Coop: (casi en lágrimas) Y... ¡Fi-F-Fiona!

Coop24N levanta la mirada y se ve al espejo, enseguida rompe el mismo a puñetazos y va hacia Coop...

Coop24N: (lleno de gritos en su cabeza) ¡Si no vas a dejar que esto pase eres un asesino como él! (saca un arma y le apunta a Coop en la cabeza) ¡Por lo que tú también debes morir!

Fiona: (Sale de su escondite) ¡Detente!

Coop24N: ¡Pero qu-

Coop24N ve a Fiona y se queda conmocionado, no lo puede creer, se queda unos segundos como una estatua hasta que suelta el arma, rompe en llanto y se arrodilla en el piso.

Coop24N: (llorando) ¡F-Fiona!

Fiona: (se le acerca) Coop... Yo...

Coop24N: ¡Estás bien! ¡N-No lo puedo creer! Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Fiona: Coop, todo esto...

Coop24N: L-lo siento, es que... si-sin tí, ¡No sabía que hacer!

Fiona: E-está bien...

Fiona abraza a Coop24N conteniendo sus lágrimas, se quedan así por 30 segundos hasta que esta ve el arma de portales en la espalda de Coop24N... Ella procede a agarrarla, dispara un portal al suelo, se libra del abrazo y le da una patada en el pecho a Coop24N para que caiga dentro del mismo, la rubia ve la desesperanza y tristeza de él antes de que caiga y se cierre el portal...

Sr. Gato y Dennis salen y empiezan a desatar a Coop...

Dennis: Coop... ¿Estás bien?

Coop: (mientras lo desatan) Fiona...

Coop se levanta de la silla y va con Fiona, esta está mirando hacia el piso sosteniendo el arma de portales. Antes de que Coop le hable ella le da el arma a Sr. Gato...

Fiona: Destruye esto, ahora.

Sr. Gato: (asiente con la cabeza) Meow

Sr. Gato agarra el arma y la despedaza con sus garras...

Coop: Fiona, lo siento, no debería haberte mentido... Y no lo hice porque no confiara en tí, solamente que no quería que lo vieras porque-

Fiona: Lo entiendo.

Coop: ¿En serio?

Fiona: Al menos creo que lo entiendo, pero...

Coop: ¿Qué?

Fiona: Estás como, ¿Obsesionado conmigo?

Coop: No.

Fiona: Okay, perdona, sé que es una pregunta extraña, es que la forma en la que reaccionó...

Coop: Ha pasado por muchas cosas, y perdido la cabeza.

Dennis: (se une a los dos) Fuiste genial Fiona, perdón por no haberte incluido antes

Fiona: (sonríe) Está bien

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Fiona: (lo mira por unos segundos) Creo que también estamos bien.

 _Todo está tranquilo hasta que empieza a sonar una alarma..._

Coop: Uhhh... ¿Qué hicieron?

Dennis: ¿Sellaste el hueco del techo Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: ...Oh ow

Fiona: Creo que deberíamos irnos...

Dennis: ¿Sr. Gato?

El gato saca tres pecheras y se las da a los chicos...

Coop: ¿Dónde guardas todo esto?

Sr. Gato: (levanta las manos en confusión) ¿Meow?

Los tres humanos se ponen las pecheras, el felino sale de la nave y abre sus alas plegables, dejando a los chicos atrás...

Coop: (agarrado a algo) ¿Qué hacemos?

Dennis: Saltar, supongo

Fiona: Uhhh...

Los chicos saltan y después de un poco de caída las pecheras se activan y sueltan un paracaídas... Luego de un rato, ya en el suelo, empiezan a conversar.

Dennis: Bueno, eso fue divertido...

Coop: Supongo que ya no le temes a las alturas jaja

Dennis: No le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Fiona: ¿Dónde estará Sr. Gato?

Coop: Ehhh probablemente en casa, poniendo trampas en mi cuarto, creando armas, ya sabes... (suspira) Lo usual...

Sr. Gato sale de un árbol y camina hacia Coop

Coop: (da unos pasos hacia atrás defensivo) Oye, no te lo tomes personal, uh-

Sr. Gato: (le extiende la mano) Meow

Coop: ¿Qué? Espera... ¿Qué clase de truco tienes?

Sr. Gato: (rueda los ojos) Meeooowww

El gato se tapa los ojos para darle más confianza a Coop...

Coop: ¿Okay? (acepta el apretón) No creo entender mucho esto...

Sr. Gato sonríe y se va...

Dennis: Bueno, eso fue extraño...

De repente la nave de Coop24N cae cerca haciendo un gran estruendo

Fiona: ¡Ah!

Coop: ¡Wow!

Dennis: ¡Maldición Sr. Gato!

Todos suspiran y ven como la nave rectangular se quema, poniéndole fin a esto, es algo tranquilo ya que están algo lejos de casa por lo que seguramente nadie escuchó nada...

Dennis: Bueno, Supongo que ahora cada uno se va para su lado, ¿Verdad?

Fiona: Sí...

Coop: (mira a Fiona) Ey ¿Quieres jugar basketbol mañana?

Fiona: En realidad mañana me voy...

Coop: Oh...

Fiona: Y no vuelvo en como 2 meses...

Coop: Auch, bueno, uh... Nos vemos cuando nos vemos jeje...

Fiona: (algo triste) Sí...

La rubia se aleja dejando a Coop solo con el fuego detrás, sabe que las cosas no están bien. Cuando está a punto de irse escucha el ruido de algo pequeño, se da vuelta y ve un anillo girando hacia él. Coop, impresionado, lo levanta y lo mira, rápidamente mira la nave de Coop24N quemándose...

Lo único que quedó es ese anillo que Coop guardó y se llevó, las fotos y la bufanda ya no existen, se están quemando pero, por supuesto, nadie lo sabe. Coop vuelve a casa...

 _ **Con Sr. Gato...**_

El felino entra en su casa para gatos que por dentro es gigante, es su cuartel, con una pantalla gigante para comunicarse con su Rey, desgraciadamente, este quiere hablar ahora...

Sr. Gato: (desganado contesta y hace un saludo militar) Meow...

Rey de Gatunus: (enojado señala una caja de Frisky Bits) Meow, Meow. ¿Meow?

Sr. Gato: (sacude la cabeza en negación) Meow...

Rey de Gatunus: (explota) ¡¿Meow?! ¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow!

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Rey de Gatunus: (ve la herida que tiene en el hombro) ¡Meow! ¡Meowwww! (dispara láser de sus ojos y destruye uno de varios peluches con forma de gato) ¡Meeoowwwww!

Sr. Gato golpea las teclas rompiéndolas un poco y cortando la llamada con el Rey, ya no siente ganas de seguirlo... Después de todo, quizás no deba, es lo menos que puede hacer luego de que le hayan salvado la vida, pero también tiene a su familia en su planeta...

El felino golpea su cabeza sobre el escritorio en frustración y se queda dormido...


End file.
